


Flutter

by emmaflufflebutt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaflufflebutt/pseuds/emmaflufflebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pigon man has done   well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BambooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooFan/gifts).



Halk moth POV  
His heart flutterd like his akumas. “Pigon man , you have done well” The pigon man held up the ring and set of earrings.

Pigon Man POV  
His heart was pumping up and down like a pigons wings. “Halk moth? I um, want somthing else too…” Halkmoth looked at him, “and what woud that be?” Pigon man blused “you”


End file.
